Speechless
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: As he backed me into the wall and I felt his heavy breathing, I leaned in for one more passionate kiss... and I realized I was in love with Jeff Hardy. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**_ Summary: As he backed me into the wall and I heard the heavy breathing coming from him... I leaned in for one more kiss and realized.. I was in love with Jeff Hardy_**

_"Who is that?" I asked mesmerized by him _

_ "Thats Jeff Hardy... Matt's younger brother" Amy anwsered_

" He's....wow" I stammered

"Wanna go talk to him?" Amy grinned

"Amy! I'm the new diva.. He won't know me" I said shyly

"Faith! Your beautiful! He'll want to know you" Amy ushered

" Okay,, Here goes nothing"

"Faith!! Hello!!" Kelly said

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my best friend completely blank

"You were thinking about Jeff again weren't you?" Kelly giggled

"I was Not!!" I said pulling my brown hair into a messy bun and climbing into the hotel bed

"Awww" Kelly smiled climbing into her bed

"Remember the times before I met Randy" Kelly started the story over again

"Kels, I'm 24 I don't have that much to remember" I said

" I was just a lonely diva on ECW with only strange men who liked me... Like Balls.. Jesus...Balls" Kelly cringed

"Kels....." I groaned

" Then I met Randy....When he tripped and fell into that can of paint" She recoiled her memories

I stiffled a giggle when I remebered Randy covered in Yellow paint

"Hey! Remember when I told you guys Randy and I were dating!" She said suddenly excited

"How Could I forget? John swallowed a walnut whole, Chris got a straw down his esophagus and

Hunter and Shawn were in shock for 2 days" I groaned pulling the covers over my head

_"You leave me speechless when you talk to me, You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

"You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through, Can't help but surrender ny everything to you"

My phone rang and the ring tone made me know it was Jeff

"Awww Jeff sent you a text!!" Kelly gushed

I playfully rolled my eyes and read the text from Jeff

**_Dear Faith_**

I know it's a little after midnight but.. I wanted to let you know that I got you something

Really special for christmas this year! Oh and Randy says to tell Kelly Hi!

Love, Mr. Rainbows

"Awww Hi Randy!!" Kelly said. "Mr. Rainbows?"

"Yeah, My nickname for him" I smiled.. "What haven't you seen his hair?" I asked

" I wonder what he got me for Christmas?" I pondered

"OH MY GOOD GOD!!" Kelly jumped out of bed

"Kels!! You okay?" I asked suddenly concerned

"NO! I didn't find Mr. Hot Pants anything!" She groaned throwing herself back onto the bed

"Thanks for stopping my hear- Mr. Hot Pants?" I asked

"Randy" She said drifting off into a fantasy

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes... Drifting off into sleep


	2. Chapter 2

"Faith! Wakey Wakey!" Kelly said

I felt a pillow hit me in the face

"What?!" I groaned closing my eyes again

"We gotta meet Maria and Candy at the mall! Its Christmas eve!" She said

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and went into the bathroom

"How's Mr. Hot Pants?" I giggled as I went into the shower

"Hot as ever" She said dreamily

"What are you going to get him?" I asked

" I don't know! Maybe a....a...Hat?" She answered more like a question than a statement

" A Hat?" I asked

"I dont know!!!! How about a cd?" She asked

"Cd? Whos?" I said coming out the shower

"Katy Perry" She said

"Why? Orton likes Pop?" I asked

"Well he has fantasies" She laughed

I dug through my suitcase for a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink and black striped sweater

"Faith!!!" Kelly yelled from the bathroom

"What?" I asked pulling my hair into a pony tail

"Straighning or Curling?" She asked holding a straighning iron in her left hand and a curling iron in her right"

"I don't know....Does it matter?" I asked

"Yes!! Randy likes it straight but hes never seen it curled" She bit her lip

"How long have you been dating?" I asked

"Almost a year! We're having a celebration on December 30th...your coming" She smiled

_At the Mall_

"Candy!!!" I said as I saw her and Maria coming towards us

"Hey Faith... Hi Kells" Maria squeeled

"Sooooo? How's Randy?" Candice said nudging Kelly

"Fine...Hot...fine" Kelly giggled

" Fine? Details!!" Maria laughed

"Look here comes Pants himself" I said and pointed to Randy as he, Chris, John and Jeff came

"BABY!!" Kelly's face lit up when she saw Randy

"Sugar Lips!!" Randy said and Kelly jumped into his arms as if in a movie

"Didn't Ya'll just see eachother" Jeff asked

"Sooo? It's been... about 2 hours since I've seen my Baby" Kelly said

" Hey Girls" John said

"Hello Cena" I smirked

"I'm Hungry" Chris whined

"Jericho Shut Up!!" Kelly said

"Well Excuse me" Chris scoffed

"Can we go shopping?!!" Maria squeeled

"Yeahh Pleasseee?" Candice begged

About an hour later I was sitting on the bench, My hands full of shopping bags"

"Someone looks shopped out" Jeff laughed as he sat beside me

"Thats an understatement" I said as I put my head on his shoulder

John and Chris came to us... There faces turned to smirks when they saw Jeff and I

"Awww look at the happy couple" Chris said as he used his fingers to make a heart shape

"Aww Shut up Chris" Jeff said mocking him

"Where the hell are Orton and Kelly? I haven't seen them in an hour" John asked

"I think I found them" I said pointing

Randy came to us dawning in a pair of blinding white pants and a Pink long sleeve polo

John and Chris looked at eachother for a second before bursting into laugher

In fact they were laughing so hard that the were on the ground

"Damn Orton, You entering the Gay Pride Parade?" Jeff asked laughing

" For your info... This is what all the Latest designers are wearing in Paris...Right Kels?" Orton asked

"Of Course Baby" She said

"Wheres Maria and Candice?" I asked

"They went to do their own personal shopping" John said recovering from his laughing episode

"Can I say something?" Chris asked

"What?" Jeff asked

"IM HUNGRY!!" Chris whined

"Actually I'm hungry too" I said

"Fine we'll get some food....Come on Pants" Kelly

"Okay" He followed

"Mr Hot Pants?" Jeff asked

"I don't know" I said


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the resturant we sat at a huge table

I sat in between Kelly and Jeff. Kelly had her precious "Mr, Hot Pants" Beside her

As I looked over the menu I saw Randy looking really suspicious and rubbing his hands together

"Orton... What are you doing?" I asked

"Me?!! Pshhh Nothing" He laughed nervously

"What are you holding?" John asked

"Nothing!!! Stop questioning me!!" He said

"Gimme that" Chris said as he snatched the bottle out of Randy's hands

" Lavender Breeze? What the fuck?" Chris asked

"Let me see" I said

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he peered over my shoulder

"Smell like a lavender breeze... Umm.. Hand lotion" I scrunched my nose

"Just let me be!!!" Randy pouted

"Awww don't upset my Baby" Kelly said

"You keep hand lotion?" Chris laughed

"I need to keep moisturized... I bruise like a cantelope" He said quielty

"Geek" Jeff pretented to cough

I laughed at him when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

There was a text message I read it

**  
Dear Faith Elisabeth Roberts**

You don't know who I am but I know you... As much as you think Jeff loves you

He dosen't.... He's mine

I slowly closed up my phone and bit my lip...What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kelly can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Like right now Faith?" She asked staring into Orton's eyes

" Yes Kel, Now!!" I said getting impatient

"Right now now?" She asked completely mesmerized

"KELLY!" I said loudly

"I'll be right back Baby cakes!!" She said blowing kisses as we left

"Whats your deal Faith?" She asked when we got to the washroom

"Read this Text" I said handing her my cell phone

"Who the fuck sent you this?" She asked angrily

" I have no idea, The number was blocked" I groaned

"Who the hell do they think they are? I mean clearly Jeff loves you" Kelly began

" SAY WHAT?" I asked shocked

" I mean you two are soooo perfect for eachother..." Kelly rambled on

"KELS!!" I grabbed her shoulder

"What?" She pouted

"Jeff's in love with me?" I asked

"No Duh" She said applying lip gloss

"How do you know?" I asked skeptaically

"Oh come on like you wouldn't want Jeff Hardy to be in love with you" She grinned

"I well...I mean" I stammered but she smiled when she saw me blush

"Awwwww Faithy" She chuckled

"Maybe it was Jeff's bitchy ex... you know Michelle" I scoffed

"HEY!! Randy could do some invesitgative work" Kelly said

"NO! It's alright... I'll track them down" I laughed and we made our way back to our table

"Welcome back ladies" Jeff smirked

Kelly nudged me gently I giggled a bit and sat down

"Sooo we were thinking..Maybe we could spend Christmas at Matt's place...you know crash there" Chris said

"Yeah!! We could sleep there tonight and open all our gifts together" Kelly said brightly

"You sure Matt won't mind?" I asked Jeff

"You kidding? It was his idea" Jeff smiled

"So Its set!" John said


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for picking us up Jeff" I said

"No problem.. If Jericho was driving we'd end up lost" Jeff laughed

"HEY!! I am a supererior driver!" Chris insisted

"Where the heck is Kelly and Randy...we've been waiting for an hour" John groaned

All of a sudden Kelly came out wearing a pink vest with a white sweater underneath

and a pair of tight fitting white jeans

"DAMN!! Kelly looks smoking" Chris whistled

Then, Orton himself came out in an orange turtleneck sweater and brown tweed pants

"Kel, What is wrong with Randy?" I asked her

"What?" She asked looking at him

"He looks like a gay interior designer" Jeff said

I laughed and pulled on my black long sleeve T. and My denim mini skirt with leggings underneath

"Soooo Faith" John whispered in my ear

"What?" I asked

" You and Jeff an item huh?" He asked

"WHAT CENA?" Jeff yelled from the front

"Nothing!!" He said

"OH MY GOSH!! Faith and Jeff are dating?" Chris gasped

" I wish......." Jeff muttered quietly unfortunaley Randy heard him

" Gasp!!" He said

I bit my lip and looked at Jeff who gave me one of his heartwarming smiles

An hour later we got to Matt's house

"Hi Matt!!" I squeeled and gave him a huge hug

"Hey Faith!" He said returning my smile

"MATTHEW!!!" Kelly yelled from the house

"Jesus...." Matt said quietly

"Whats wrong Kels?" I asked

"Why are there no decorations put up?" She asked placing her hands on her hips

"Yeah why?!!" Randy demanded

"Well I- What in gods name are you wearing?" Matt asked disgusted

"Answer Me Matthew!!" Kelly said

" I-I umm...was too lazy" Matt took a few steps back

"LAZY?!!!!" Kelly shrekied

"Okay..we can deal with this later" John said

"Yeah, We need to decide whos rooming with who" Jeff said

"Well, Kelly can room with Orton" Matt began

"YAY!!" Kelly squeeled

"Chris can room with Cena" Matt continued

"You don't snore right?" Chris asked John

"I don't know" John said

"I'll room with Lucas..So that leaves.." Matt trailed off

"Faith and Jeff...." John said

"Ya'll can sleep in Jeff's room" Matt finished

I looked at Jeff and saw Kelly giving me the thumbs up

Why did I have a feeling I would be making out with someone tonight?


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Dear Ms, Faith Elisabeth Roberts_**

Guess who? I hear you and Jeff are roommates! Aww How adorable! How do I know this?

Let's just say that one of your friends is well...a traitor

If I hear you laid one finger on him...Well Let's just hope for the best to your Family...and Jeff's

XOXOX, MMC

My eyes widened as I read the text, MMC? Who in gods name was that and why were they threatning me

A traitor? Would one of my friends really do that? Question is...Should I be afraid

"Morning Faith" Jeff said sweetly as he woke up

"Morning Jeff" I said faking a smile...But he could see the terror in my face

"Is everything alright?" He asked

I opened my mouth to answer but instead handed him my phone for him to read the text

"Who the fuck is threating our famillies?" Jeff asked seriously

" I...I...don't know" My voice starting to break off

"Aww Faith, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you...I promise" He said pulling me into a hug

"I completely forgot!" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"Merry Christmas" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Its Christmas?!!" He exclaimed

"Yes Jeff," I said sarcastlically

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!!!" Chris shouted as he ran into the room

"Is he alright?" Jeff asked

"I hope so" I laughed

Suddenly Jeff remembered about the text that was sent, and thought the "traitor" might be Chris

"WAS IT YOU JERICHO?!!" Jeff said jumping out of bed

"WHAT?!!" Chris fell onto the floor

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?!!" Jeff yelled

"OK! FINE I TOLD TED AND CODY YOU WERE GAY...I WA JOKING!!" Chris protested

"Jeff's gay?" John asked as he entered the room

"MAYBE IT WAS YOU CENA!!!" Jeff screamed

"I didn't know that the ice cream was for everyone!!" John said quietly

"Jeff!!" I said grabbing his arm

" What's up with him?" John asked

I handed him my phone and him and Chris read the text

"Wow!! We got a loony on our hands!!" Chris said

Kelly came into the room yawning "Merry Christmas"

"MAYBE IT WAS HER!!!" Jeff yelled

"Jeffery!!" I shouted and panicked

Suddenly I found myself garbbing a fistful of his shirt and making out with him for him to shut up

"WOW!!" Chris said his eyes widening

"I- I'm sorry..I" I studdered

"Don't apologize" Jeff said also shocked

"YOU GOT ANOTHER TEXT?!!" Kelly shouted

"Maybe" I answered still shocked from my actions

"OH MY GOD!! MMC!!" Kelly's eyes widened

" You know who it is?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Kelly asked

"Who is it?" John asked sternly

"MMC- Michelle Mcool"


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe Michelle would be so jealous

"You mean that bitchy, plastic, blonde slut you dated like 2 years ago?!!" I looked at Jeff

"I um well" Jeff stammered in complete shock

"I never liked her!" Chris said in protest

"You never knew her!!" John said

"Exactly!!" Chris shouted

"Now, I have a question!" I said

"What's that?" Kelly asked

"Who the hell has been telling her everything?" I asked angrily

No one said anything for a moment before Chris exploded

"ORTON!! I KNOW IT!!" Chris yelled

"WHAT?!!" Kelly exclaimed offended

"It has to be!!" Chris continued

"My Baby would never do such a thing!!" Kelly shouted as Randy walked into the room

"I wouldn't do what?" He asked

"Tell Michelle all thats been going on lately" John said staring at his best friend

"Are actually accusing me?!!" Orton asked angrily

"OK! This isn't getting us anywhere!!" Jeff shouted

"Let's just forget about it for now...It's Christmas!" I sighed

"OH YEA! Gifts People!!" Kelly said

"Fine...Let's go" I groaned

When we got downstairs we didn't waste anytime Jeff ran to Matt's room to wake him up

Kelly got all of the gifts and we all went down to the living room

Kelly got a bracelet from Randy

Randy got a Cd from Kelly

John got a Grand Theft Auto 4 game from Chris

Chris got a new gutair from John

Matt got a new computer game from Faith

Faith got a gold chain with a cross on it from Jeff

"Jeff, Wait a second. I'll go get your present from the basement" I said with a smirk

"What did you get him?" Kelly whispered to me

"You'll see" I smiled

I went down to the basement and came back carrying in my hands a tiny squirming

A little bigger then the size of my fist...Puppy

Everyone's eyes were in shock when I came back

"Awwww Oh my god, He's adorable Faith!!!" Kelly squeeled

"She" I corrected

Jeff's face was in complete shock

"Jesus..I know whats coming" Matt groaned

"What?" Kelly asked

"Here come the water works" Matt mumbled

John, Chris and Matt groaned and cursed in the corner

"Jeff!! Hello?" I asked waving my hands in front of his face

"I.." Jeff began as I put the little puppy in his hands

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Its....Oh My...You got me a puppy Faith?!!" He exclaimed

"Yeah..." I said smiling and I pulled him into a hug

A few hours later I was walking around when I saw Jeff sitting on the porch steps all alone

"Jeff, You can't seriously be depressed, Your the wwe champion, It's Christmas and I got you a puppy"

I said and sat beside him

"Faith, Remember what you got me fro Christmas 2 years ago?" He asked not looking at me

"Jack" I answered putting my head on his shoulder

"What if I mess this up too?!!" He exclaimed his voice breaking

"Jeff, You didn't mess anything up!" I said wiping the tears that were going down his face

"What about the fire?" He asked

"That was an accident! Wiring Jeff not you!!" I said

"I guess..." He trailed off

We both got up and tripped on the wood and landed in his arms

"You okay?" He asked as he got closer

I opened my mouth to answer but caught his lips instead


	8. Chapter 8

I got to the arena that night in a pretty good mood

I got into the locker room and set my stuff down onto the bench when Maryse walked in

"So...I heard you got both Hardy Brothers in one night" She said

"WHAT?!!" I almost chocked on the water I was drinking

"Yeah...You've done all the guys on the roster" Maria said coming in

"HUH?!!" I Exclaimed I coudln't believe what I was hearing

"Thats a way to spend Christmas huh?" Maryse laughed

"Where did you hear this?!!!" I demanded

Before they could answer one of the crew men said Vince wanted me in his office

I prayed that Vince hadn't heard these insane rumours

"Take a seat Faith" He said

I sat down and took a deep breath

"Faith...I've been hearing some rumours around here lately" He began

"Mr, Mcmahon! I can assure you that these rumours are fake!" I said

"I want to believe you...But the rumours have leeked onto the internet" He said

"WHAT?!!" I exclaimed

"So...I have no choice but to release you from your wwe contact" He finished

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find words

I walked out of Vince's office heartbroken. I made it to the end of the hall before breaking down

"Aww Faith just lost her job" I looked up and saw the bitch herself Michelle Mccool

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled and walked past her

"Slut" She coughed

I ran back and got into a full on fight with her when I felt someone grab me

"Faith!! Whoa calm down" Jeff said

"Yeah...Faith calm down" Michelle laughed

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU JUST GOT ME FIRED!!" I screamed and kicked her in the stomach

"What?!!" Jeff exclamimed


	9. Chapter 9

I was laying on the bed crying my eyes out

I hadn't stopped crying in an hour

I was crying so hard that my chest was burning when I breathed in

News had just broke on that I had been released

This wasn't fair

I wasn't a slut

Im not a whore

I didn't sleep with anyone

I knew who started the rumour........Michelle

But why?! I mean they were broken up for years

And now Jeff is talking to me and now this!

I love him...That much I know for sure

Does he love me?

From what I've heard

Suddenly the door bursted open and Kelly stomped in

"Hi Kels" I said

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH RANDY?!!!" She yelled

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" I screamed back

"I can't believe you FAITH!!!" She exploded

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!!" I demanded

"I heard from Natalya who heard from Maria who heard from Chris who heard from John who heard

from Michelle!!" She said

"YOUR GONNA BELIEVE MICHELLE?!!" I asked

"Maybe you are a slut" She said quietly

"Get out" I said quietly

"Faith......I" She began

"Just leave Kelly"

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO_**

Jeff POV

_Dear Jeffery,_

I heard that your little girlfriend just got released!! Awww

Now, I know how much you demand respect from your precious fans

If you NEVER EVER! Talk to Faith again you will keep that respect

My eyes widened as I read the text

Now I have to decide what is more important

Faith

Or my fans

Well, Faith has to leave.......

But I love her

Maybe I should just say goodbye to Faith

That would be best

I think...

So..Tommarow I say good bye to Faith Elisabeth

**_But! If you don't end this with her now!! Let's just say there won't be anymore_**

Hardy Fans

XOXO MMC


	10. Chapter 10

I got a text from Jeff earlier today saying we needed to talk

I felt the exact same way...I knew we had to stop being friends

For the sake of both of us

I had already lost my job and had to find a new one

I couldn't live with myself if that happned to Jeff

I knew we couldn't stay friends

I've already lost my best girlfriend Kelly cause of these stupid rumours

I walked into the locker room and saw Jeff

"Jeff..." I said quietly

"Look Faith..." He began

"Jeff! I know we can't stay friends any longer" I said my voice going

"I hate this you know" He said his voice also breaking

"I'm sorry I put this on you" I said

"It's not your fault Faith" He said

"Jeff...since we can't talk after this can I tell you something?" I asked

"What?" He asked running his fingers through my hair

"I love you" I said

"I love you too baby" He said and we got really close to eachother

"This is really unfair you know" He said

"What?" I asked

"Me not being with you" He whispered and backed me into the wall

As I felt his heavy breathing I leaned in for one last long passionate kiss

and I realized I was really in love with Jeff Hardy

Now it was too late


	11. Chapter 11

I lay on the couch sprawled out completely dry of all tears

I had just gotten the job offer of a life time

I had gotten a call from Jeff Jarrett!!

TNA had offered me a contract to become a knockout

They told me to call back when I had an answer

Im 24 for gods sake! Of course I need to say yes to this job offer

Unless I want to go back to my family in Texas I need this job

I would be stupid not to take this job offer right?!!

I picked up the phone beside me and dialed the number

"Hello Jeff Jarrett speaking" He said

"Hi, Jeff, This is Faith...Faith Roberts" I said

" Oh! Faith hello" He perked up

"I umm have an answer to that job offer" I bit my lip

"Alright" He said

"I would love to accept it" I swallowed the lump in my throat

"Great!!" He said

"Yeah" I said

"So you are farmilliar with the Wachovia centre right?" He asked

"Yes I am" I answered

"Well if you meet me there tommarow at 6 we can get you signed and into your first storyline!!" He said

"Perfect,, Thank you" I said

"No problem..Bye now" He said and hung up

God, please tell me I did the right thing

I mean I have to wrestle! There's nothing else I can do

I do have my degree in the arts..but wrestling is my passion

"I need to change myself" I said as I looked in the mirror

My usually bright blye eyes were sunken and dark

My hair was a mess

Maybe...It was time to do the thing I swore I never would

Dye my hair blonde

I went to the bathroom and got it over with

I looked in the mirror

I am a natural blonde but I dyed it brown in 2003 when I was first a diva

My eyes stood out more...But I didn't feel like me

But happiness dosen't matter to me anymore


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked into the wachovia centre I took in a few deep breaths

I knew today was the oppurtunity anyone would die for

The wwe universe had heard about my switch over to TNA

Tonight I would find out about my new storyline and make my debut on Impact

I took a quick glance in the mirror and saw My new blonde hair was straight

I put on black eye shadow and some lip gloss on

I missed being in the wwe sooo much

I've been watching Raw , Smackdown and Ecw every week and it kills not to be there

I knocked on the door and Jeff Jarrett told me to come in

"Hello Faith!!" He said

"Hi...Mr. Jarrett" I smiled

"Call me Jeff" He said

I thought back when to I first met Jeff and I called him Mr. Hardy he said the exact same thing

"Now...About your new storyline" He began "We will be turning you heel"

I swallowed hard...I had been a face my whole career

"And you will be the newest member of the main evet mafia" He said

Paitence Faith.....Paitence

"Alright......Thank You" I said standing up to shake his hand

"You may go get ready for your debut" He said

I stepped out of the office and into the Knockout's dressing room

It reminded me soooo much of the Diva's locker room I almosy cried

I got dressed into a tight denim skirt and white tank top

I prepared myself for going out there

I had never been nervous too step through the curtains when I was in the wwe

But now I was nervous as hell

I had met some of the knockout's before

When Jeff was in TNA I came to some of the shows

I was not me anymore

Faith was not a TNA knockout

Faith Elisabeth Roberts was a wwe Diva


	13. Chapter 13

I waited as I made my way out through the curtains

I walked towards the ring with my new stable "The Main Event Mafia"

One person actually shouted "Go back to Raw"

I had to keep my anger in check especially on the first day on the job

When we got into the ring... Kurt asked for a microphone

"Now...Before I address all you fans I'd like to turn your attention to the newest

member of the main event mafia" He began

I stepped forward recieving some cheers and boos from the crowd

"This is...Faith Elisabeth...She has made the smart desicion to take up out offer

and join the most powerful entity in TNA" He smirked

"Welcome Faith..." He said extending out his hand for a shake

"Thank you Kurt" I said and stood quietly and listened to them ramble on

**_JEFF POV_**

Randy, John and I were backstage getting ready for our matches

"Sooo Jeff? You heard from Faith yet?" John asked

"NO! Why is everyone asking me that?!!!" I asked exasparated

"Chill out man...No need to have a cow" John said quietly

"OH!! I found Faith!!!" Randy started jumping up and down

John and I spun around to see Faith standing in a TNA ring with the mainevent mafia

"OH MY GOD!! SHES IN TNA?!!" I yelled

"And shes blonde!!" Randy said

"And shes heel?" John asked

"And shes blonde!!" Randy repeated

"And shes with the Main Event Mafia?!!" I asked

"And shes blonde?!!" Randy's eyes flashed

"YES ORTON WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT SHES BLONDE!!" I smacked him hard on the back of his huge head

"Owww I was just observing" He said

"I can't believe this!" I groaned

"Well.....You told her that you shouldn't be friends" John began

"WHOA THERE CENA! DON'T PUT THIS ON ME!!" I protested

"I'm not blaming you Jeff! I'm just stating the facts" John said

" I didn't tell her to join TNA!!" I said

"Well....Now What? She looks miserable..." John trailed off

"Yeah..Looks like she hasn't eaten in days" Randy pointed out

"I gotta get Faith her job back" I decided

"How Jeff? Vince isn't the most understanding person I know" John said

"Either she comes back...Or I go there" I said


	14. Chapter 14

**_Faith POV_**

**_I_** got ready for my first official TNA match I put on a pair of tight red pants

and a white tank that cut off above my stomach

I had already met a few of the knockouts, Angelina really reminded me of Kelly

The way she rambled on and on

Her... Funny.. Some what good looking boyfriend AJ,

I missed Kelly so much..Now I had no one to call

No one to shop with...all because of Michelle Mccool

The head bitch herself

I couldn't believe now she had the Divas's title

MY TITLE

Maybe I would get lucky and wake up tommarow and this would all be a dream

I would be a wwe diva with all my friends

With all my fans

And with the one guy who made me feel sooo special

Jeff Hardy

I mean of course we've all seen him

Hes gorgeous right?

But he's also so sweet and...well Hot

And he was my best friend for years

"Hey Faith someone is here to see you" Angelina said

"Ok..Thanks" I said as I got up

I walked out of the Knockout's change room and I felt my jaw drop

"JEFF?!!!"

**_A/N: I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers! I'm thinking of starting a collection of Song fics so please send in a request to me!! Please include the superstars of divas and the song!! Once again Thanks :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jeff?!! What are you doing here" I asked in complete shock

"I came to see you Faith" He said

I noticed that some of the superstars in TNA were staring

"Come here" I said and pulled him into an empty hallway

"What?" He asked

"Jeff you can't be here!" I said

"Faith! I came here to tell you that if you don't come back to the wwe im coming here" He said

His words pierced into me so deeply. I knew Jeff really loved me

"Jeff...I can't let you that" I grabbed onto his arm and looked down as I felt the tears burn in my eyes

"Why not? I just want us to be together Faith" He said

"Jeff..Your the wwe belong in the wwe" I told him

"But....You look so depressed" He said looking at me

"Depressed?" I asked

"You look like you've gone from 120 pounds to 110 in two weeks!!" He said

"112 actually" I tried to smile

"Faith I need you" He said quietly

"Jeff...Don't say that" I told him

"Its True Faith!!" He exclaimed


	16. Chapter 16

"Kels? I know your in there" I knocked on her hotel door

I knew that if I wanted my old life back I needed Kelly in it

Kelly opened the door slowly "Hi Faith" She said almost in a whisper

"Kels, Can I come in" I asked nervously

"Yeah....Come in" She said

I came in and Kelly closed the door before breaking down in tears

"Aww Kells Whats Wrong?" I asked her pulling her into a hug

"I'm sooo sorry Faith" She said in between sobs

"Its Fine...Kelly I came to apologize" I told her

"For What? I know you wouldn't sleep with Randy" She said

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry..I'm really sorry" I said getting chocked up

"Oh Faith! I am sooo sorry I called you a slut!" Kelly exclaimed crying

"Soo does this mean were girls again?" Kelly asked

"Of Course Kells!" I exclaimed feeling my mascara run

"I really missed you Faith!" Kelly said

"Ive missed you too Kells" I said

**_A/N: I wanted too send out yet another shoutout to all of my reviewers! I just wanted too wish everyone a great 2009 year! And I'll take any requests for stories!! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kels!" I exclaimed smiling from ear to ear

"Hey Faith!! You look happy!!" Kelly said

"Guess What?!!" I said trying to hold in my excitement

"What? Randy finally decided to take off those christmas boxers?" Kelly asked

"No! Ugh Gross...Vince gave me my job back!!" I said

"OH MY GOD FAITH!!" Kelly almost jumped in the air

"I know!! Finally!!" I said throwing myself onto the bench

"Ummm Hello Faith...Have you told Mr. Jeff Hardy yet?" Kelly asked

I jumped off the bench "No! Where is he?" I asked

" I saw him in the locker room earier" Kelly said

"Okay Thanks!" I said started to leave the room

"Wait!!!" Kelly said and grabbed my shouler

" What?!!" I asked her

" Tonight we are going to celebrate! Tell Jeff to come.. I'll get some guys" Kelly smirked

"Okay!! Oh and tell Randy to take off those boxers" I laughed

I raced out and ran right into Jeff himself

"Wow someone is in a hurry" He chuckled

"JEFF!! I got my job back!!!" I said exasparated

"NO WAY!!" Jeff yelled

I laughed and took in a deep breath "Yeah"

"Oh and by the way Kells wants us to go for drinks later" I saod

"Awesome!! I'll tell Matt" Jeff smiled

_At the club later that night_

" Sooo Kel did you get Randy out of those boxers?" I asked her over the music

"I dunno I haven't checked" Kelly pondered

"Eww Kelly! God!" I exclaimed

" Ummm Faith" Kelly said pointing behind me

"Yeah?" I asked

"Behind you" She said

"Aww Look the Blonde Bitch from Houston is back on Smackdown" A voice said

"MICHELLE?!!"


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you want Bitch?" I sneered at her

"Well excuse me If I wanted to welcome you back to Smackdown" Michelle said

"Don't play me.." I said and started to walk away

She grabbed my shoulder and a fist came flying towards me

Next thing I knew I was in a full on bar fight with her

"FAITH!!! STOP IT! LETS GO!!" Kelly ushered

"Yeah you better go Faith...Kelly can't handle real action" Natalya said

"Okay thats it bitch" Kelly said and grabbed Natalya by the hair and dragged her outside

Michelle and I followed and by the time we got outside we were at it again

"You sick twisted bitch" I screamed and punched her in the face

"ME? YOU ARE A FRICKEN SLUT!!" Michelle yelled

"I'M THE SLUT?" I asked as we broke off from eachother

"YEAH! YOUR THE PLAYBOY COVERGIRL THAT DOES EVERY SUPERSTAR" She said

"Can I help it if no one likes you?" I asked angrily

"Jeff liked me long before he liked you" Michelle said

"Oh don't go bringing Jeff into this" I yelled

"You mean the stupid worthless druggy?" Michelle spat out

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I screamed and slapped her hard across the face

"Come on Faith" Kelly said and pulled me away

"Randy's gay!" Natalya yelled from the side

"I'll be right back" Kelly said and raced towards Natalya

"You know Jeff and those guys are just using you" Michelle said quietly

"WHAT?!" I asked catching my breath

"They don't like you Faith...Trust me" She said almost whispering

" TRUST YOU?!!" I said loudly

"Their just using you..." She said

"HOW?!! I've known those guys my whole career" I said

"I knew those guys too...They were the ones who broke Jeff and I up" She said

I listened quielty not knowing how to respond

"Faith...I know you and I never had a good relationship" She began

"WHOA WHOA! Chris said he dosen't know you" I said

"Chris and I were best friends" She said

" What?! I-" I felt my throat constrict

"I'm telling you...I didn't start those rumours" She sighed

"YOU DIDN'T?" I said

, "NO! I didn't- I swear!" Michelle said

, "BUT I-" I began

" I was just getting on your nerves..." Michelle said

I felt the tears spilling down my face

"Sweety trust me those guys don't like you" Michelle said


	19. Chapter 19

I lay sprawled out on the couch thinking about what Michelle said the night before

Was I crazy to even be thinking about this?!! I mean those guys have been my friends for years

And now im hearing crap like this....Michelle is a bitch but is she right?

"Hey Hey Faith!! That was some fight last night! Look Randy bought me a get well bear! And I'm not

even hurt!!! Isn't that great?!!!" Kelly said all in one breath

"Yeah....Great" I said my voice completely lacking emotion

"Whats Wrong?" She asked sitting beside me

"NOTHING! Everything is just peachy!" I snapped unintentionally

"Fine! I'll just go and get Chris and John to calm you down" She got up to leave but saw the tears

coming down my face

"Faith?" She asked quielty

" Michelle told me some stuff last night" I said quietly just letting the tears flow down my face

"What did that bitch tell you?!!" Kelly asked

"It was about the guys...John, Chris and Jeff" I whispered swallowing hard

"WHOO NOT RANDY!! PRAISE THE LORD!!" Kelly said but saw me shooting her a look

"Sorry...Carry On" She said

"She...She said that the guys were just using me and they didn't really care" I said trying to stop crying

"WHAT?!!!! FAITH ELISABETH! DON'T BELIEVE HER!!!" Kelly got up and snapped

"And-" I began

"And? There's more?" Kelly asked

"She said that they were the ones who started the rumour" I sobbed

"Are you serious Faith?!" Kelly asked getting up

"Where are you going?" I asked finally calming myself down

"Too Chris, John and Jeff" She answered simply

"WHAT? KELLY DON'T!!" I said loudly

"Your coming with me...." She said

"Kelly I don't think we should,..." I trailed off

"FAITH! If that's true you have to know." Kelly replied

"Where are they?" I asked finally giving in"

"There in Chris's room watching porno" She said matter of factly

"And your okay with that?" I asked knowing Orton would be with them

"Yep! Randy's giving them the lecture about being sexist" Kelly said proudly

I took in a deep breath praying the whole time that Michelle was lying


	20. Chapter 20

"Kels maybe we shouldn't do this" I stopped walking

"Faith! What if it's true!" Kelly excalimed

"We don't even have our facts straight" I protested

"Faith I know they are your best friends but we have too know!" Kelly said

I reluctantly nodded and continued following her

When she got to the hotel door she banged on it loudly

Chris opened the door looking slightly aggitated

"Couldn't you have waited till our guy time was over?" He asked

"WHERE IS JOHN? AND JEFF?!!" Kelly demanded

"In the kitchen- Whats your problem?" Chris asked

Kelly grabbed my arm and used her other hand to grab Chris with us

"Hey Ladies" Jeff said smoothly with his face smothered with whip cream

"Dont "Hey Ladies" us" Kelly said

"Whats her deal?" John asked

"We came to ask you guys something" I said not looking up

" Ok whats up?" Chris asked finally loosening himself from Kelly's grip

"I- umm" I began but Kelly cut me off

" DID YOU GUYS START THOSE RUMOURS ABOUT FAITH?!!" Kelly said almost yelling

"Umm I think it's time we tell them Jeff" Chris began

"YOU DID?!!" I exclaimed feeling my heart plunge into my stomach

"It wasn't intentional" Jeff said

"Oh so you did it by accident?" Kelly asked

" I mean...Well" John studdered

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked shocked

" Well we were joking in the locker room and I guess we were too loud" Jeff said

I couldn't even find the words to speak....Oh god why does this have to happen?!


	21. Chapter 21

"The following contest is sceduled for one fall and is for the wwe Diva's championship!"

_Im so addicted to all the things you do_

When your going down with me in between the sheets

All the sounds you make everybreak you take

Its unlike anything when your loving me

"Please welcome the challenger from Houston Texas...Faith!"

The wwe had welcomed me back with open arms and I made my way through the curtains

I hadn't talked to any of the guys in 2 weeks and it was stating to get really depressing without them

I stepped through the curtains wearing a red 3/4 sleeve playboy shirt that cutoff right under my breasts

I slapped some of the fans as we were live in Anaheim California that night

Tonight was the night I planned to win back my title

I still couldn't wrap myself around the fact that Michelle was telling me the truth

I know it may sound sort of dumb but I can't believe the guys admitted it to me and Kelly

I really miss them....It seems like Drama follows me everywhere I go and I can't ever seem

to be truly happy without this happening.

"Please welcome her opponent...The current wwe Diva's champion Michelle Mccool" The crowd was

Booing and cheering Michelle on and she got a mixed reaction.

I took in a deep breath and moved some of my new blonde hair out of my face

I knew that I needed that title

But I don't know maybe I need Chris, John and Jeff more than anything else

Maybe I can't live without them...Maybe thats whats been missing these past weeks

I need to tell them I forgive them but I still don't know why they would even talk about me like that

I need them back....I think....I know what I have too do now


	22. Chapter 22

_FaithAngel says: Kels!!! 911 i need to talk to you_

K2Lovee says: Whats up?

FaithAngel: I need to talk to the guys...

K2Lovee: WHY? I thought u had moved on

FaithAngel: I didn't! I miss them :(

K2Lovee: Its only been two weeks Faith!

Thriller has been added to the conversation

FaithAngel: Jesus here comes the love fest

K2Lovee: Awww heyy Rands!!

Thriller: Hey Kells!! Hi Faith

FaithAngel: Randy.....

Thriller: Yesssss?

FaithAngel: Have any of the guys said anything...about me?!

K2Lovee: Any thing at all?

Thriller: Well they have been feeling really bad about what happened I walked in on them crying

FaithAngel: Tears? Like actual Emotion?

K2Lovee: Wow! talk about unexpected!

Thriller: I'll add them in the convo

FaithAngel: NOW? U want me to make up with them over Instant messaging?

K2Lovee: Come on Faithy! I wanna see the drama unfold!!

FaithAngel: Okay....Wait drama?

K2Lovee: LOL

Kingofyourworld has been added to the conversation

Chaingang 101 has been added to the conversation

Rainbow Swanton has been added to the conversation

Kingofyourworld: Oh this is awkward

K2lovee: Nice one Jericho

Chaingang 101: Faith?

FaithAngel: Yess?

Rainbow Swanton: IM SOOOO SORRY!! I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!!! FORGIVE MEEEE!!  
  
_Mr. Lady Thriller: God Hardy take a chill pill_

Kingofyourworld: I'm sorry too Faith!!! I didn't mean it

Chaingang 101: Me too!!!! I was a jerk!!

FaithAngel: Awww Guys! I forgive you but I have one question

K2Lovee: Which is?

FaithAngel: I wanna know WHY you guys were talking about me like that

Kingofyourworld: U can field this one Jeff

Rainbow Swanton: Jeez thanks Chris....Ummm We were talking about all the divas

FaithAngel: And?

RainbowSwanton: And we were talking about what Diva's were like if they were the opposite of who they are

K2Lovee: What did u say about me!!!?

Mr. Lady Thriller: I'll show you tonite!!

Chaingang 101: Im gonna hurl

Rainbow Swanton: Faith I would never say anything like that about you for real

FaithAngel: Promise?

Rainbow Swanton: I promise

**I wanted too do a IM' chapter!!! I know its kinda random for them to make up over IM'S!!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Kels is this really necessary? I mean its only been a year" I groaned

"Yes Faith! One year is a major milestone in out future together!!" Kelly said

"Fine.....Who are you inviting?" I asked pulling a pen out of my bag

"Well You of course, ummm all the girls, Like Candi, Ria, Tiff, The guys Chris, John, Matt and Jeff" She

said. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Jeff's name.

"Aww someone's blushing" Kelly giggled like a little girl

"Kelly! Back to the topic" I bit my lip to hide my smile

"Soo what's going on with you two anyways?" Kelly asked

"Nothing....Much...." I knew she could sense that something had happened

"OH MY! DID YOU GUYS....YOU KNOW...." Kelly grinned

"WHAT NO!!" I practically yelled

"Then?" Kelly asked

"Well we are officially....dating" I said smiling

"REALLY!!!" Kelly jumped up

"Yes Kell" I laughed

"This is awesome! Now we can double date!" Kelly trailed off

"That should be fun" I said sarcastically

_Later that day_

I was at home later that day reading Twilight sprawled out on my couch

Suddenly I heard someone knocking at the door

I got up to answer it but instead someone grab my arms and pull me forward

"What the hell?!!" I screamed but who ever it was covered my mouth

I felt a punch hit me hard in the face I staggered back

Still completely lost as to what was happening


	24. Chapter 24

Where the hell am I?

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again cause of the intense pain in my head

I tried to move my arms but found that they were tied.

And I was tied to a chair and the room was completey dark

"Oh Look whos awake?" A voice said.. I shut my eyes hoping this was all a dream.

"Who are you?" I asked still not opening my eyes

" Oh you don't know me?!" The voice exclaimed

I couldn't recognize the voice...It was a man.

But I still couldn't connect the voice to a name or a face

"No!" I exclaimed as I felt his hand touch my face

"So I hear that your in a relationship now?" He asked

I didn't answer I was shaking.

"I don't like that Faith! You belong to me and no one else!" The voice began to yell

"Who are you?!!" I repeated

"Im the love of your life" He said as he got closer

I tried my best to try and see who the hell was scaring me like this

I tried and Tried and finally I realized who it had been all of this time

"Oh My God!"

**_A/N: Thanks to all my reviwers!! _**


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh My God!! Adam?" I looked at my Ex in shock

" Miss me Babe?" He said with a smirk

"What the hell?!" I asked shocked

"Oh yeah there's something I need to show you" He said with an evil grin

"What?" I asked terrified

He flicked the television screen on and the news channel flicked on

_"We are hear at the the apartment of wwe diva Faith Elisabeth Roberts...The last place she was_"

seen before her strange disapperance yesturday at around 9 pm...If you have anymore

information about the whereabouts of Faith then please give us a call

Oh my god! "Adam!! We have to tell them where I am!" I said

"Why?! So your stupid boyfriend can kill me in my sleep?' He asked

"Adam Please?!! Why are you even doing this?!" I asked

"I need my revenge!" He screamed

"Revenge?!" I asked shocked

"You weren't supposed to dump me!!" He yelled

"You got with Amy!" I retorted

"She and I broke up!" He said

"So after you two break up you come back to me?!!" I exclaimed

"Yes! I want you....Either you come back...Or I'll make sure you never set foot in a wwe ring again!" He said

" What are you saying?!" I exclaimed

"I swear I'll kill you if you dont come back to me NOW!"


	26. Chapter 26

**_Jeff Pov_**

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

"Oh God! Faith where are you?!" I continued pacing around the room

"Come on Jeff.... Calm down" Randy said he continued eating

"Calm down? The love of my life is no where to be found and your eating chips?!" I asked

"Well these aren't really chips...They are these nasty veggie chips...Kels wants me to cleanse out my

system" Randy grinned

"Cleanse out your system?! If you want I'll buy you some laxatives!" I said

"Jeff...So what? We will find her just relax" Randy continued

"What if we don't?! You know what? We dont find her soon, I'll be living on your couch! Yeah

I'll be living on your couch, Watching re runs of "As the world turns" eating Apple cinnamon oatmeal

and drinking bottles of Pink Lemonade!" By this point I had him backed up into the corner

"Fine, Think Jeff...Where would you be if you were a 24 year old blonde chick?" Randy thought

"I would be checking my ass out in the mirror!" I said

"Speaking of asses, Mine looked very nice in those white pants" Randy said

"Sure Randy! Those pants look like a snow bank on your ass!" I screamed

**_Faith POV_**

"Rape! Rape! Rape!" The words flashed into my mind

I saw that Adam was asleep on the bed and I was on the floor

I was plain naked. I saw a towel across the floor I crawled across to it and put it on

My ribs were in pain and I had a feeling that that my ribs were probably broken

I saw my cell phone on the ground and crawled into the bathroom and went into the furthest corner

I called the first number that was on my contact list

It rang about 3 times before I heard a voice

"Faith! Is that you?!" Jeff's voice was ecstatic

"Jeff...Shhh" I whispered

"Are you ok?!" He asked

"Umm...Yeahh..." I said

"Where are you Faith?!!" Jeff asked

"Jeff...Adam has me...I have no clue where I am" I said

"ADAM?! HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Jeff screamed

"Jeff!! SHHH!" I said

"I have to know where you are Faith!" Jeff's voice was desperate

"Oh look...Faith thought she could come out" Adam's voice was scary

I began to cry and Jeff could hear me...

"What did I tell you Faith!" He yelled

"Dont you touch her!" Jeff's voice boomed over the phone

"Oh Jeff....Faith well be fine....You could say she will feel no pain" Adam laughed

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"Its you or Jeff sweety" Adam said

"Faith! Let him get me!" Jeff's voice was cracking

"Adam let me talk to him" I said my voice breaking also

Adam handed me the phone

"Jeff...Baby I love you! Just because this is happening to me...Dosen't mean that you should

stop living! If you fall in love again go for it! Don't stop because of me! I love you...."


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I just gotta say im so so sorry for the lack of updates. Ill start updating more frequently now! Thanks for sticking with me!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You insane jackass!" I cried out as he dragged me into the kitchen.

"You better shut the fuck up!"

"Adam! Please" He grabbed a sharp knife. My chest tightened.

"No! You made a decision," He said, With some sadness in his voice.

"So your really gonna kill me?" My voice wasn't even scared anymore.

"Yes"

"Fine, Go ahead" I shook my head, Taking in what I believed to be my last breath.

"Go Ahead?" Adam was puzzled.

"What do you expect? I'm sick of fighting with everyone just go ahead" I closed my eyes.

As the knife lowered on me, I could taste the blood starting to rise in my throat

* * *

**_Kelly POV_**

"Jeff? What the hell is going on?" I asked, I could see the tears in his eyes,

"Its Faith," he choked out "Adam's gonna-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Gonna what! Guys help me out here!" I turned to John, He swallowed and sat me down.

"Kelly, We think Adam, Killed her" John looked away right after he said that.

I stood there as stiff as a board "Wait, You guys are kidding right?" I laughed. Chris covered his face with his hands. "This an early birthday suprise right? Any second Faith's gonna pop out somewhere right?

By now the tears had started down my face "Jeff come on! We can't just stay here!"

He shook his head, clearly unable to speak

"Baby. I'm Sorry" Randy whispered wrapping his arms around me.

I started to sob, I dropped my head into my hands, "Faith,"

* * *

I couldn't let it end like this. I wouldn't let it end like this.

The knife drew closer and closer to my chest. I decided it was now or never.

"Hey Adam, Before this, Can I have one last request?" I asked trying to control the shake in mt voice, This was my last chance

"What?" He put the knife behind his back

"Gimme a kiss" I said, Swallowing hard

Adam's angry face melted into a sensual grin "How about something more?"

"Really?!" I quickly hid my excitement for a way out "I mean now?"

"Yeah, Now." He went to the closet and grabbed a few sheets "Start taking off that bra of yours" He grinned wildly

"Okay" I said and started to crawl towards him while he was going through the closet

My mind was plagued with images of everyone back home and how much this was probably killing each of them

I took a Vase off of the nearby coffee table and sucked in a silent breath.

This was a chance that needed to be taken

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, Short chapter but they will be longer and updated more freguently. I promise_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28 up! Sorry to leave you all hanging with that last chapter... Review!**_

A crash sounded.

The vase broke, Glass shattering all over the wood floors. Adam lay there. Knocked out. Blood dripping from his forehead.

Tears of relief poured down my face. I backed into the corner sobbing hysterically, I finally caught myself realizing this way no time for celebration yet.

I raced into the bedroom and dug through Adam's closet. A box of old clothes from 3 years ago when I lived in this old house was there.

I threw on a white tank top and a pair or white wash ripped jeans and looked in the mirror,

I had a blackeye, My lip was cut and my all of the piercings on my ears completely ripped off.

I didn't have time to worry about all of that, I grabbed one of Adam's Leaf's caps and my huge black sunglasses which were on the floor.

I threw them on and came out of the room. I looked at Adam, Still completely out. I saw my phone on the ground and picked it up, Only to find the screen punched out. I groaned but went for the door,

Now What?

* * *

**_Chris POV._**

"Guys" John said his voice lifeless " We need to do something"

"Like what?" Kelly asked her face stained with mascara

"Call the Police! Start Searching! Something!!!" John cried

"What's the point?" Jeff asked, His voice barely audible "She's gone"

"We don't know that for sure" I said quietly everyone turned to me "We all know Faith's a fighter"

"I am going to murder Adam!" Randy said, scorn in his voice "How could he do this to her?"

"Its my fault" Kelly said quietly "I should have stayed with her"

"No Kelly" Jeff whispered "I saw her last, I talked to her last. I let her die! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Jeff broke down again dropping his head into his hands.

Just then Matt burst into the room. "Okay i'm here! What's the news?!"

I sighed "Matt. Bro I'm sorry. But Faith is-"

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate.

* * *

"Pick Up! Pick Up!" I said looking all around me still paranoid. I was on the street now using a payphone with the 25 cents I had found in the pocket of my jeans

"Hello?" I recognized Chris's voice

"Chris?!!!!" I said tears bubbling in my throat

"FAITH?!!!" Chris shouted I could hear everyone else in the room scream.

"Chris you have to listen to me, Okay?" I said wiping my eyes

"FAITH?!!" Jeff's voice came onto the line "Oh My God?! Babe is that you?"

"Yes Jeff"

"Oh thank God!" I heard Jeff start to cry which in turn formed a lump in my throat

"Baby listen okay? I don't have time to explain but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Where are you?" Kelly's screamed from what sounded like from across the room

"I uh" I gazed around "I dunno actually but i'm gonna try and get a cab or something to the arena"

"No! We'll come and get you" Chris said coming back onto the phone

"Guys relax. I'm fine i'll see you soon 'kay?"

* * *

**_Chapter done_**

I'm gonna start chapter 29 right now so it should be up tonight!

**_Here's a preview:_**

Faith get's back to the arena, Everything should be fine, Until a visitor comes back angrier than ever....


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29! Wow!! Review please!!**_

_**Kelly Pov**_

Silence filled the room, No one knew what to do or say.

Everyone's face was a shocked and hopeful canvas.

I sat down on the benches. Feeling like I was going to fall over, The nightmare was over, Actually it wasn't over till we all saw her with our own eyes.

"Oh My Lord" Matt said quietly

"She's okay" John spoke softly

"Hello? Jeff you in there?" Randy waved his hands in front of the Enigma's face. Who's jaw had dropped and eyes were shot open

"Uh" He blinked a few times. "Wait what just happened?"

Chris rolled his eyes "Faith just called dumb ass"

"Really?!" Jeff finally caught himself "She's alive?"

"Apparently" I said running my fingers through my hair

"But what about Adam?" John asked

"She had to something" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think she you know killed him though" He said

* * *

While sitting in the taxi I couldn't help but wonder about if Adam had woken up yet. Only God knows what he would do if he found me alive.

What was I going to say to everyone when they asked me about what had happened? I couldn't lie but who would believe the story I had to tell?

I knew the route to the arena and noticed that we were about minutes away from it. I had to breathe deeply the nerves were starting to take over already frail body.

"Were here miss" I had phased myself out. "Oh Thanks" I handed him a crumpled up 10 dollar bill and stepped out of the taxi.

The arena was so farmilliar to me, I was terrified of what I was going to do when I went in though.

* * *

"Okay were going to make a deal here" John said

"Is this really the time to gamble again Cena?" Randy asked rolling his eyes

Ignoring Randy's comment John continued " When Faith get's here, We need to control all the emotions in the room okay?"

"Good luck with that" Chris snorted shooting a glare at Jeff

"John's right" Kelly said "First we make sure she's okay. Then we can deal with all of that"

"You hear the Jeff?" Chris asked "No Crying!"

"Oh shut up Jericho" Jeff mumbled quietly.

A knock came from the door, Kelly was the first to jump up and answer it. "FAITH!" Kelly cried happily throwing her arms around her best friend,

The guys waited for a second as the two girls shared an emotional hug.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked "Do you wanna go to the hospital or something?"

"No" The brunette shook her head "I'll be okay" Her gaze turned towards the Enigma who hadn't said a word since she stepped into the room.

"Jeff?" She took in a deep breath.

He looked up, And swallowed hard. "Faith"

The brown eyes of the brunette lit up as she was pulled into hug. "I'm so happy you're okay" He pressed his lips against her forehead.

As She made her way around the room, giving hugs to everyone. Another knock came from the door.

"I'll get it" Kelly smiled at Faith and stood up again. When she saw who it was, she stumbled back."What the hell do you want?!"

The man grinned wildly "Where is she?!"

Everyone's eyes grew at that moment. Randy stood up and pulled his terrified girlfriend back. "Step back Kels"

"Oh My God" Faith dropped her head into her hands. Jeff stood up next "Get out of here now or else were calling the police" He spoke calmly

"Oh Cena, Long time no see" The blond said ignoring Jeff's comment.

John put his arm around Faith "You sick Bastard, Get out of here"

"Fine, You want me to leave fine" Adam threw a sick glare at the brunette "Just to let you know, You deserve more than this cheating sicko"

The brunette took a step forward "Cheating? What?"

The Blond Canadian looked over at the Enigma who had his head down "You were gone for a long time Faith...." He said and with that he turned around and left.

* * *

**_That's The End! Short and Not So Great, I know:( I'm sorry. But be warned! Some major drama is about to follow this!_**

Here are some Questions that need to be answered:

1. Did Jeff Cheat?

2. If so, With Who and Why?

3. Which friend will be there for Faith? Someone who is meant to be maybe, More than a friend? Hmmm?

Give your opinions in your review!

I'm going to start the sequel soon, But only if you guys promise to read and review it!

Chapter 30 will be up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

_Here we are!! Chp.30! Just to let you guys know, this is the last chapter_

_**BUT!!! The Sequel is coming up! If you wanna know how this plays out you know what to do**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

* * *

_**  
**_"Jeff" Matt's eyes narrowed towards his brother "What the hell was Adam rambling about?"

Jeff kept his gaze down and away from the crowd "I dunno" he mumbled

I cast him a disapproving look towards him "Jeffrey?"

He shrugged but still kept his eyes far away from all of us. "Hardy" John spoke with anger in his voice "Please tell me you didn't"

"Come on guys!" Kelly said putting her arm around Jeff. "He's not an idiot. In fact all this time you were gone, Faith I saw Jeff almost every day! Except that one Friday. And Saturday.. And Sunday morning...."

Randy groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead "Kells...."

"Yeah Jeff" Matt inquired suspiciously "Where were you last Friday?"

"Shut the fuck up Matt" Jeff growled "You know **NOTHING **about what i've been going through"

"I'm not saying that!" Matt shot back "Just tell us where you were and i'll get off your back"

"I was home!" Jeff said defensively, still unwilling to look me in the eyes

"But!" A voice cried from the back. "We were touring in CHARLOTTE!"

"Ahh very true Irvine" I rolled my eyes as John went into detective mode.

"Raleigh isn't far" Jeff smirked "I slept at home!"

"LIES!" Randy cried out. "Right after the house show we had to get on the bus to Charleston. **WE** stayed at a Holiday Inn-"

"And you never showed up" Kelly suddenly said suspiciously

"I showed up after. I roomed with- uh" Jeff stopped then his eyes lit up "Phil"

"Please Jeff" I said enetering the conversation "You wouldn't room with that egotistical ass if your life depended on it."

"Faith" Jeff smiled nervously "He's a nice guy-"

"HA!" Chris spat out "He stole my vodka and dumped it into the trash. You know I could find SOME impractical way to turn this into a law suit-"

"Okay getting off topic" John broke in then turned his line of vision to Jeff "Well, Were waiting"

"ENOUGH!" Jeff cried out "I didn't cheat on you Faith" He looked at me, but not directly in my eyes "Babe I would never do that to you?"

"Can you say that and look me directly in my eyes?" I asked

"I um well-" He was cut off.

"Matthew! It's been way to long!" A voice cried out

Matt winced " I know that voice." So did I. The same voice that had made Jeff breakdown a few years back, the same voice that made me slap her across the face, the same voice that was about to destroy me.

I turned around slowly and closed my eyes. "Beth"_**

* * *

**_

"No more crying" I said wiping under my eyes and sighing

"Okay more chocolates for me" Randy smirked, I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wondered why Kelly even put up with him.

"You good Faith?" Kelly put her arm around me

"Yeah" I said, "I'm done with this crap"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, His mouth covered in chocolate

"I mean Jeff! He and I were never meant to be! He never wanted us to be together! I'm done" I said, But it wasn't that simple.

"So what now?" Kelly asked

I shrugged. Tears in my eyes but a smile on my face "Now? Now I'm starting over."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER! Short:( But still productive._**

**_SEQUEL! Promise me you'll read it and make it as sucessful as(if not more!) this one, I already started it so it should be up later tonight._**

**_Wanna little preview............._**

* * *

**_Love The Unexpected._**

****_Summary: As I looked around , I realized, Jeff Hardy wasn't the one I was meant to be with, In fact, Now I hate him. The Man I was meant to be with was laying right beside me. John Cena.

* * *

  
_Epilogue:

Really, Not much has changed.

Randy and Kelly are still together but with a twist, their no longer two crazy, dysfunctional loversthat no one expected to last, their an engaged couple.

Chris, Is well still Chris. What do you expect?

Matt finally found the perfect girl for him. Eve Torres. It's been about a year now and totally in love. 

Jeff. From what I've heard. Let Beth move back in with him, According to Shannon. They broke up twice and went to counseling to try to salvage their 'relationship'

I say it like that because, Beth isn't the girl for him. She never did and never will care about anyone else but herself. Jeff can't see that.

When you've broken up with someone more than 10 times, You're not meant to be.

Jeff can't see that.

But I don't care. Really I don't.

Since our breakup, I've spoken to Jeff. Once. And that only erupted into the major fight of 2009. Which made me realize being apart is best.

Sometimes I miss him, When I go to Matt's house. He makes sure hes not there.

When I called him to say 'Happy Birthday' He gave me a mumbled 'thanks' than hung up when he heard Beth calling him.

Maybe enemies was what we were meant to me.

What has changed is me, I'm in love. Yes, In love. Since he decided Liz wasn't the one and called off the marriage I got him.

I love John Cena.

Were living together and completely 100% in love. When Jeff found out he completely shunned John and Me out. Ignoring us.

But I STILL don't care. At All.

But It was HIS fault, he ruined it for us. And John loves me better anyways.

God, Why can't he just be happy for me?"

* * *

**_Sound Good? Please REVIEW and give me your thoughts on the preview!_**

**_Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me since the beginning! Love ya lots!_**


End file.
